A molecular weight of an olefin polymer is usually regulated by supply of hydrogen gas as a molecular weight regulator to a polymerization reactor. In general, the higher a concentration of hydrogen gas in a polymerization reactor is, the smaller a molecular weight of an olefin polymer is.